How to Treat a Women (Bucky Jane)
by DefenderOfAllMankind
Summary: Bucky Barnes teaches Jane Foster how a man should act on a date. (clean and sweet)
1. The Meeting

Jane was carrying groceries from her car up to her apartment, her mind on Thor and how she had not heard from him since last year... a year to the day to be exact.

She walked over and grabbed another bag, but it ripped, and the glass bottle of milk almost hit the ground when someone snatched it out of the air "Whoa! You almost lost this" A voice said. She looked up to see a handsome man holding the milk in his gloved hand .

He smiled at her "You need some help?"

Jane smiled back "Ya, that would be wonderful.

"They walked into her apartment together, He held a case of water in his left hand and some bags in the other. "You have a nice place." He said looking around her cluttered yet cute 1 bedroom apartment, Jane sighed "Thanks, I have been busy and have had no time to clean."

The man walked over and set the bags down and started t unload them, Jane looked over "You don't have to do that." she laughed "It's fine, I don't mind. So, you live here all alone?" He asked " Well my intern is over a lot, but ya its just me." She replied

He looked at all the scattered papers "I see you work a lot." She forced a smile "It keeps my mind off things." "Things like what?... umm" he stopped himself "I didn't mean to pry."

"It's ok . It's just my boyfriend I haven't heard from him..in a year." She trailed off at the end but he caught what she had said. "A year? He has not talked to you in a year?" he said

"No, but he lives far away." she faked a smile.

"Doesn't matter he should call you." he said in a sweetly concerned voice.

"He doesn't have a phone"Jane tried to get off the subject

"Then he should write you." He said sternly

"Like a letter?" She questioned . He nodded "People hardly email let alone send a letter to someone."Jane laughed.

"Well it's not right to let a woman wait like that."he said kindly

"why do you care?"She questioned

"I don't know, its just a man should not do that to someone that assumes she is his girlfriend." He said

"ASSUMES? I am his girlfriend" Jane snapped

"Sorry its just a woman like you should not be treated like a doormat , your to pretty to be a rug" he said sweetly

"Pretty?" She was stunned at this man " You sur are being pushy"

He shook his head "I don't mean to come off flirtatious , but This so called boyfriend is not treating you the way a women should be treated "

"Well, he has a lot on his mind right now " Jane shook it off The man sighed and put away more of her groceries.

" You want to go out to eat?" He asked

Jane laughed"we don't even know each other! And I just bought food."

"Food, you call this a dinner?" Pulls out a jar "what even is this?" Jane looked at it " cookie butter." She said embarrassed ."Cookie butter... what will they think of next?" He laughed

"By the way my name is Bucky." He smiled

" I'm Jane" she said

"Well now that we are not strangers I'm going to take you out to dinner."Bucky looked at her "I just told you I have a boyfriend. "

"I know, we will go out as just friends." Bucky assured her.

"Ok just as friends." Jane said "let me get my coat."

Bucky stopped her "No, I'll go change and pick you up in an hour." Jane looked at him, he continued

"You need a real meal, you get ready and I'll come back " he smiled

"where are we going I need to know what I should wear?"Jane asked

"that restaurant on Main Street the one with the piano." He replied

Jane laughed "That's like really fancy, I thought we were going out as fiends."

"We are, I promise. I'll came for you in an hour."Bucky put the last of the food away and then started to walk away to the door, but stoped and turned

"I only have my motorcycle right now, if you don't want to take that I'll get us a cab?" He asked

Jane smiled "Never been on one but I'll give it a try"

"Ok. I'll take the back roads so it's slower." Bucky smiled and turned and walked out the door

She could not stop smiling as she got ready for her "just friends "date.


	2. The Date

Jane put on a lacy black dress some make up, and exactly an hour since he left her apartment She heard a knock on the door. her curling iron in hand, she jumped at the sound of the door and she sightly burned her neck "Crap! One Second" she hollered out.

She walked over to the door and smiled at Bucky, he looked fantastic.

"You clean up nice." She laughed

" You look stunning" He said looking infatuated by her beauty

"Remember we are going a friends." She smiled .

He smiled back "Of cores." , He spotted the slightly red spot on her neck "Oh my, doll did you burn yourself?" Bucky said sweetly

"Oh , yeah , no biggy." She reassured him. He gleamed with excitement "Ready to go?"

"Yep, all ready." Jane said. They walked down and out of her apartment and he went over to the bike.

"Here you go." He handed her a helmet. Jane put it on and sat on the back of the motorcycle.

"This thing doesn't seem trust worthy." She said a tad worried

Bucky looked back at her "I wont let you fall." He said

She held his wast and he started the bike and drove slow and through the back roads so not to scare her. They came upon the restaurant. Bucky got off and helped Jane to the ground.

She smiled " That was not that bad."

"I told you, I wasn't going to let you fall." He unhooked her helmet and she quickly fixed her hair

Bucky put his hand on the small of her back and led her into the fancy waiting room " Hello. what name is Your reservation under?" the hostess said

"Barnes." He smiled his hand still holding Jane.

The were taken to a table and Bucky pulled out Jane's chair before taking his seat. Jane stared at him as the hostess walked away to get them some water. "Are you ok?" Bucky asked her.

"I'm wonderful, It's just.. you pulled my chair out for me." she said almost in a question

"Yes?" Buck looked at her confused

"No one has ever done that for me." she said

"Well, they should." He smiled and picked up the menu.

She glanced down at hers and could not wrap her mind around this man.

The piano played in the background as they sipped their water waiting for the waitress.

"So, Jane." She looked up at him. "What kind of dates have you been on?"

She looked at him stunned by the question but answered anyway. "Ummm... well like guys might take me to the movies or mini golf, something like that never anything this fancy ."

Bucky shook his head "That's not a date, I'm going to teach you how a man should act." He smiled

Jane smiled back intrigued by this attitude "Ok." she said.

"First off," He started " Do you remember how we got to our table ?"

" Of cores ," she laughed "We fallowed the waitress."

" No, " Bucky stopped her " I led you, you fallowed me not the waitress, a gentleman should lead his women in the right direction."

Jane smiled " Your very old fashioned"

Bucky laughed "No, I'm wise. You are like gold and man should treat you as such. "

Jane couldn't believe this, she was in awe. This man was so right.


	3. The Dance

Jane smiled at Bucky, _this man is insane._ She thought to herself.

All is a sudden the piano changed to an organ and she closed her eyes she knew from just a few seconds into the song what it was.

Her eyes were still closed as she listened to the beginning of " A Whiter Shade Of Pale".

Bucky was about to say something when he saw her swaying to the music.

He smiled and got up from his seat. "Would you like to dance?" He said holding out his hand.

Jane opened her eyes and blushed " I don't normally dance... " she stopped and looked into his breath taking eyes " you know what, sure."

He led her to the middle of the dance floor. She was about to put both her arms around the his neck when he shook his head and and held one of her hands and put one on her back. And pulled her into a gentle sway.

Jane relaxed in his rythen and just let him take control of the dance.

She smiled and and started to lean her head on his shoulder.

 _This man was un-real_ _it's_ _like he came out of a fairytale_.

She said quietly "I never believed their were men like you."

Bucky smiled "You have to start expected more out of them." He said gently then whispered in her ear " spin."

And she spun out and returned to him and he rocked her back and forth.

She was so calm and at ease in his arms.

As the song ended he spun her once more, and dipped her slowly.

She felt so amazing!

She felt ... Like Gold.


End file.
